How To Love Her Right
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: JEMMA "I may be too cruel to Emma sometimes, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. I did. More than I could even bare. She knew what she was getting into with me.." Takes place season4. She's 15, He's 17. He's with Alex who he thought he loved but Jay Hogart didn't know what *Real love* was until Emma, so now hes learning and needs to make up for how he's treated Emma. *CHANGED*
1. I'm Living On Such Sweet Nothing

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: **

**I Changed the story you guys! It's still got the same-ish plot only it takes place season 4 when Jay and Emma are already fooling around with another behind Alex's back. NO STD ! So start reading all over again! Sorry for any confusion and please review, review, review! : ) **

She was like a _bad _addiction.

"_Jay." _her little voice whispered, "..stop, slow down." she mumbled, but not meaning it.

He ignored her small voice, hating it, like he hated everything else about her as he threw her skinny but tall like frame against the wall, lunging towards her the moment he did and pressed his body against hers, her _perfect _body, kissing her hard. She whimpered but moaned. You see if Emma **really **wanted him to slow down, or stop, she'd **tell him** way more firmly. Nothing shut her up. He knew that best.

"Wait," she murmured, a small hand rising to touch his cheek.

He grabbed it before it reached him, slamming it against the wall. "Don't," he growled.

Emma winced as his words cut into her. She, Emma, wanted him to love her. But he didn't. Instead he hated her, always had. And why wouldn't he? He's been her enemy since she laid eyes on him, she was only fifteen, and he already had a girlfriend. Alex. Who ALSO hated her.

But then, then why was he doing _this, _with her?

And _maybe_ Emma didn't love** him**, maybe she just wanted _him _to love her. To be loved. Or maybe she did love him, and just wanted it to be returned, would you believe her if she said that?

His trong hands grabbed at her shirt, pulling desperately at the material. Something hard rubbed against her stomach and she froze.

Now was her last chance to try and stop. The chances of him stopping without getting mad at her were slim but she knew they still existed. But did she want him to stop? Maybe he would be happy with her if she just let him.

Emma knew she shouldn't of come here, to his home instead of the ravine. At his home, he had his way with her any way he pleased.

Her hands moved to the buttons of his jeans, biting her lower lip nervously but her blonde hair falling around her face as she hung her head to unbutton and his hands pushed her hair back behind her ears and his eyes hungrily stared at her face features, those pink little lips for _such _a bit talker.

When Emma came back to school this year, the girl had blossomed. She was hot. She was no little Greenpeace anymore.. Put some of even the girls in his grade to shame. She put **all **the girls to shame at the Ravine. Jay couldn't stand her bangs anymore though, hated that they sometimes covered her eyes. "Grow your hair out." he practically demanded, his fingers caressing through her long blonde hair before he gripped it less than gently and she winced but nodded and looked him back in the eyes just as passionately.

She wanted him. Couldn't he just do it already before she changed her mind? She never thought they'd get past her just giving him head, but then he started having his way with _her, _and now this. She never imagined giving Jay freakin Hogart her virginity.

He was _really _good at pleasing her too, even when he mostly just focused on himself, but that was Jay..always so self centered. Of course he'd be good though, he was older, experienced..and fooled around a lot with other girls. Lately though, she knew it was only her behind Alex's back and I know it was REALLY twisted but she was happy there was no other girls, no Amy either. Alex she could handle. Alex she felt, couldn't give Jay what she could.

Jay managed to rip her shirt off and throw it the side before leaning down and trailed kisses down her neck and chest. She was firm, supple and possible a size C now. See? She blossomed. He playfully bit the top of her jugular.

"uh!" Emma tried not to whimper or moan too loud. They stood in his apartment, in his room, and his neighbors could probably hear and that's the last thing Emma wanted, was for anybody to know she, Emma Nelson, was doing t**his**

She always pictured her first time gentle, slow and totally up to her. This was something completely different. **Jay **was _completely_ different and he was unpredictable.. but intoxicating.

Jay released her suddenly as he dragged his own shirt over his head. Emma ran her hands down his hard stomach.. he was lean but not too built, she didn't like that even though she had dated Sean Cameron. She liked that Jay was fit, minus the smoking.

Emma now stood in her dark blue lacey bra and panties, her straight long blonde hair falling around her shoulders, her bangs across her forehead and hiding her eyes a little as she looked down, unsure now. She didn't even know where to begin...

"Look at me," Jay commanded suddenly.

Emma froze, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

Emma was known for being a strong girl, an independent girl, a loud mouth really with a brain and had the beauty. With Jay though, she felt weak..she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing or an 'I'm inlove' kinda thing. He made her unsure, he was predictable like she was, and he always shocked her with something new. He was witty, manipulative when he wanted to be but charming when he wanted to be too. **Really **charming.

She stared back into his icy grey eyes that burned into her hazel ones before smoldering her body again and he smirked in satisfaction. Grabbing her roughly into his arms, up against him, he then pushed her back onto his unmade bed, and pushed her legs apart with his body as he leaned over her, crashing his lips against hers again and pushed her mouth open, teasing his tounge against hers.

He ripped down her body, always did, kissing down her hard toned stomach and flicking his tounge around her navel. Emma tossed her head back and moaned, she knew this part..he had started doing this to her a few weeks ago. She felt dirty when he did it, but she liked it. He made her like it. He made her SAY she liked it, screamed even.

As he kissed her stomach one more time, his big hands had wrapped around the sides of her thong and ripped it down before throwing it behind him and held her legs apart. He always had to hold tigher, no matter how many they did this, she still felt shy or something and he had to force them apart, making her cry out more when his mouth found her hot little clit.

"JAY!" she thrashed a little. He loved how she was so sensitive. He loved when she screamed his name.

She panted and moaned, raising her hips to meet his mouth. He held her thighs apart so hard sometimes it left bruises because she tried so hard to close them. She couldn't help it. She finally had enough energy to raise her head back up, watching him watch her as he tortured her between her legs. His mouth, oh dear god his mouth was sin. Fully lipped and looking like it had been carefully drawn by an artist. She didn't know what she liked most about him, he was always gorgeous, but his grin and his smirks always got her head over heels...sometimes literally.

When Jay decided she was wet enough, he was back up on her and she felt his _you know, _trying to already push between her folds. He pinned her arms over her head, and looked her dead in the eye when he saw her eyes widened. He knew she was scared, but it was alittle too late to stop now. "hold your breath Greenpeace."

She eyed him. Didn't he care he was doing this to his friends ex girl friend? Wouldn't Sean be pissed? Wasn't this too far? ... clearly he didn't care. He just wanted her.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath, but only to prepare herself to really hold it and relax, but he didn't even take a second and he slammed right up into her.

A scream erupted from her throat as he shoved himself into her tightness, breaking through the sheet of virgin skin and he just groaned, pumping back in and out and she tried to beg him to stop but he covered her mouth. It seemed cruel, but after a moment her crying stopped and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and had at least slowed down just a bit and she started to moan and close her eyes.

It started to feel good.

She moaned too soon, and he took it as cue to pump faster. Emma cried out in both pain and pleasure and her fingers reached up instinctively to claw at his back.

A hand grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head. Her hips arched into him as ecstasy took over her. A low moan escaped her throat as the pain began to subside slightly. Rough hands gripped her hips, holding them tight as his lean hips smashed into her round curvy ones.

"_Fuck you're so beautiful_." he whispered almost madly into her ear, like he was mad at her for that.

Why did he hate her so much? ..

Emma panted as she felt sweat begin to form between them where their bodies met, grinding against each other.

His hands grabbed her ass in a rough grip as Jay held her hips up more to take more of his cock and she felt like he was too big, too deep and she screamed about but she felt herself reaching her peak… and by the looks of it, so had Jay. With a loud moan, he came, filling her and exploding and shuddering until he stopped but still shook.

Her legs shook too, her walls vibrating and she trembled until he pulled out and she gave a long moan, lying exhaustingly on her side and curled into a small ball with his sheets around her. There was little blood, but more cum.

She was sure losing her virginity with anybody else wouldn't of been any fucking thing like **that.**

"don't get comfy." his husky yet cruel voice spoke. But as he said this, his arms pulled her roughly into his body to cuddle. His forehead rested on the back of her neck. "..Alex is coming over soon."

Emma laid there hopelessly in his arms. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. They weren't 'a couple', she knew Jay didn't do girlfriends..he couldn't even be faithful to his own right now. If anyone knew Jay best, it was Emma.

Sometimes Emma wondered if he WANTED to get caught, because sometimes he'd even fall asleep like this when Alex was suppose to come over and Emma always had to remind herself to get up and go. But he couldn't WANT to get caught, Alex was his girlfriend. He loved her. He already told Emma he loved her when she had asked him why he cheated. He got so angry and told her love wasn't what she saw in 'fairy tails or chick flicks'...

...but Emma still couldn't help but disagree. She knew he was wrong, love was real, love was out there. She's find it soon.

...and so would he.

With another.

But they had so much to learn. To change.

**_So I put my faith in something unknown_**  
><strong><em> I'm living on such sweet nothing<em>**  
><strong><em> But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm living on such sweet nothing<em>**

**_ And it's hard to learn_**  
><strong><em> And it's hard to love<em>**  
><strong><em> When you're giving me such sweet nothing<em>**  
><strong><em> Sweet nothing, sweet nothing<em>**  
><strong><em> You're giving me such sweet nothing<em>**

**_Uoooh_**  
><strong><em> Uoooh<em>**  
><strong><em> Uoooh<em>**

**_ Sweet nothing_**

**_ Uoooh_**  
><strong><em> Uoooh<em>**  
><strong><em> Uoooh<em>**  
><strong><em> Sweet nothing <em>**

**_[Florence and The Machine- Sweet Nothing]_**


	2. Not The Only One

Alex woke Jay up, putting on his bedroom light and blinding him as he opened his eyes and growled, rolling over and shut his eyes.

"Lex, shut them off!"

"It's not bed time, little boy." she teased, crawling on the bed beside him on his left as his arm stretched out to the right side of the bed but he paused.

She was gone.

**Ofcourse **she was gone, Alex was here now. Alex was his girl friend. He rolled over onto his back and she put one knee over him, sitting on his lap and straddled him a bit.

"This fucking Degrassi vice president thing has me way too over worked." she said

He stretched a little and leaned up to lay back on his elbows, he was in nothing but boxers now but wasn't getting hard when she straddled him some more. He even tried and sighed, "Lex."

She leaned down, "Come on baby, it's been weeks" she whispered hungrily and Alex was NEVER that hungry for sex. He raised his eyebrow but then frowned deeply as he looked between them and didn't see his 'boy' responding to her.

He couldn't. Not after he already had a good round tonight. He never came so hard in his life..

Or. Maybe he could actually get hard again...Alex had crawled back a little and leaned down and pulled his member out of his boxers, sticking it in her mouth slowly as her big dark almost black brown eyes stared back at his, her short raven hair bouncing each time her head bobbed.

"Lets just drink." Alex declared a moment later, not having any luck.

Jay raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth but shrugged his shoulder and nodded. See? This is why he loved the girl. He got up and grabbed a beer from his little mini fridge next to his bed. Alex pulled out her own vodka bottle from her bag that she had brought over and they popped it open.

Jay felt eyes burning into him as he sat up on his bed, clicking a button on his remote to put on the tv. "What?" he bittered at Alex.

She eyed him and taunted but playfully, "You better not be hard because you've been fucking around with anybody else." She wasn't stupid. But yet, she was, because she took it...even though Jay swore she knew deep down. So that had to mean she loved him right? That this was love? She 'let' him cheat as long as he came back to her.

"Did you come over to hang out, or to bitch?" Jay taunted back, leaning over to grab his hat but she grabbed it out of his hands. She gave him snarl and Jay had to snicker. They were way too alike.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"No Lex, I'm not fucking anybody else." he said dully, giving her a bored look and waited for his hat to be handed over.

She just stared him down with her evil eye until it softened and the corner of her mouth twitched up until she playfully tossed his hat onto his head backwards (The way he liked it), and taunted, "Yes by the way, I did come over just to bitch. You love it when I'm a bitch to you.."

He grinned and shook his head as she leaned back over to him and he kissed her back, and ran his fingers through her hair. It seemed to cut too short though... he wanted it to be longer...blonder.

Fuck.

He **didn't **just think that.

The next morning, both Jay and Alex woke up with hangovers but it was only Alex who got up to go to school. About an hour after, Jay finally forced himself to get up.

Jay's eyes flicked open and memories of last night came rushing back to him. A grin stole over his face. Dragging his toned body to the edge of the bed; he sat at the end and ran his hands down his tired face. On his back, were Emmas scratch marks.

Glancing around the room, Jay finally got up and then looked down at his bed, noticing some spots of blood around the right side of the bed on the sheets. Sighing, he walked over to them, dragging them from his bed and walking down the hall, tossing them into the tiny laundry washer. Before he turned it on, he paused and leaned forward, an unreadable look on his face. Guilt washed over him, til he decided to just swallow it down and move on.

She was fine

She was Greenpeace. Strong willed, strong physically, emotionally. . She was probably _fine. _

_**Maybe you shouldn't of went so hard on her her first time you dickwad.**_

_She knew what she was getting into. She knew what she was asking for. It wasn't just good for me._

Jay flicked the on button of the washer and stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. He'd shower and see if he had time for his third class. If not, he'd be there for lunch. Alex did though bitch at him to work harder to 'look good' at school since she was now VP with that gay kid Marco.. but Jay didn't feel like it. He didn't care.. especially about her new 'friends'. After the shooting, she thought she could just rid the guilt by being a better person. Trust Jay on this, it didn't work like that.

Ah, fuck school. He wasn't going to go.

He miserably sat on his couch in the living room, putting on his plasma 60 inch tv to watch a movie. His life wasn't too bad as a nearly 18 year old. School here and there, part time as the shop. Sometimes he wondered if he should just drop out and do full time.

Two days later, Spinner did him a favor and told Mrs H at Degrassi that they were the ones who pulled the prank on Rick. Who bullied him. As if THEY were the only two in Degrassi who did it. Ya it's a shame Brookes got shot but he wasn't all innocent either and at least he lived. Rick didn't.. but Rick was a woman abuser and Jay didn't take lightly to those..just ask his Dad in jail.

Emma sometimes reminded Jay of his mother. She was dead but she use to be smart, and funny. Emma was smart too, but street stupid. Least Jay was smart that way, he knew the world and how cruel it could be while Emma laid in her perfect family home, under shelter, with two loving happily married parents. Emma was sweet, but too naive to the point that it pissed him off. He felt he needed to protect her everywhere she went but he couldn't go **everywhere**, he had his own shit to do. and that bugged him. She needed him.

...or.

Did he need her?

...

...

"Just tell me, Emma." Manny said bluntly and sat down across from Emma at The Dot, "Tell me to dump Spinner and I will."

Emma blinked and looked at Manny to form a small smile, "Manny... I don't care."

Manny care her an 'are you crazy!?' look, "He MADE Rick bring a school to gun! He did everything!"

"He didn't make Rick do anything." Emma declared, shrugging her shoulder and sighed sadly, "Rick did it to himself.. He did this to us."

Manny paused and saddened, seeing Emmas eyes glaze over and she tried to change the subject, "Fine, but I'm not talking to him for a VERY long time" she happily beamed, "I'm going to torture him..make him beg."

Emma peaked at Manny nervously under her eyelashes but then looked down at her un eaten food. She wanted to tell Manny about everything, about what had happened with Jay, about what she had **gave him. **Manny knew a lot about sex, yet Emma still felt nervous and shy to talk about it..

"you okay, Em?" Manny asked, looking worried.

The 15 year old nodded, baring a smile that looked too forced and Emma just gave up, sighing and grabbing her fork to eat.

It was like Jay was in her head, clawing at her brain. She never stopping thinking about him and she didn't understand why. He wasn't hers, he wasn't exactly Prince Charming...yet he made her happy, breathless.. all of the above.

She was out of her mind if she thought she was starting to fall for him.

Unfortunately, she was.

As soon as she swallowed the food in her mouth and Manny had helped dig her own fork into her food too, the devil himself came inside.

He locked eyes on her as soon as he did, and slowly shut the Dots door behind him. Emma swallowed down hard. She shifted, and focused on Manny and her food when he looked away. She tried ignoring as he walked by pretending like he hadn't even seen her. He could still give her goosebumps with just walking by.

She saw at the corner of her eye that he met up with Alex in the corner. She hadn't even noticed her in there.. they were fighting now, trying to keep quiet though. Jay looked rather annoyed and Alex looked upset. Emma could hear it a little, Alex was mad Spinner got him and Jay kicked out. She was mostly mad for Jay. She wanted Jay to be a 'good guy' now that she was 'accepted' in the 'cool' crowd. Emma couldn't judge though, weeks before she had wanted to be Paiges friend too but she was over that now. Growing up.

Emma thought Alex should be** happy** because for some reason, Spinner didn't tell Mrs H that Alex too had something to do with Ricks prank. A big something. Emma wasn't dumb, she knew and she knew Jay bullied Rick too, that wasn't a big shock to find out yet everyone in Degrassi acted disgusted and acted like they never knew. Jay didn't hide it, he hated Rick, and Emma could tell it wasn't just because Rick was a 'nerd'... there was more to it. When Rick had once got up from after being tripped by Emma, he looked as if he was going to rip her apart, but Jay..Jay looked like he could _kill _when he saw Rick look at Emma like that. Jay had got up first to protect her and they were still 'enimies' at this time but Jay was her hero that day...but then he was pissed when she stopped him from hurting Rick outside the Dot when she learned the 'error of her ways'. She thought Rick deserved another chance, that bullying a bully wasn't the answer. But she couldn't save Rick for long, not from **himself. **

To be honest, Emma wasn't mad at Jay like Degrassi was, she was more disgusted in Degrassi..One month ago, THEY ALL bullied Rick. Even She. They just wanted someone to blame and Spinner let them take the fall without warning Jay but Jay was use to being hated, use to being the bad boy. I guess he could take it. But she guessed she wouldn't be seeing Jay a lot anymore..

She painfully wondered if she would at all.

"I'm stuffed!" Manny said once finished and got up, "Lets go hang out at your house."

Emma nodded and too got up, swinging on her jean jacket and went to go. She ignored the eyes she felt watch her go. He could stay with Alex, she didn't care!

Except..she did. Too much. Jay had her in the palm of his hand.

_**You say I'm not your type  
>But I can make you sway<strong>_

_**It makes you burn to learn  
>You're not the only one<br>I'd let you be if you  
>Put down your blazing gun<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Now you've gone somewhere else<br>Far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)<br>But you feel my breath  
>On your neck<br>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)  
>'Cause you keep me coming back for more<br>And I feel a little better than I did before  
>And if I never see your face again<br>I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<strong>_

_**(Maroon 5- If I ever see your face)**_


	3. In The Arms Of Her Enemy Like Pudding

Emma was walking home from school when she felt someone's eyes on her when she left, and strangely, she felt followed. It wasn't until she heard a familiar engine pull up to the side of her that she knew it was Jay.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she only glanced once to see his dark eyes watching her, it's like he wasn't even glancing on the road for how hard he was looking at her. She sighed, and decided she couldn't be around him right now. Her butterflies in her stomach were fluttering but half of them were turning into bees and stinging her for being so stupid for feeling this way about **Jay Hogart.**

Without a word, she turned and went for the Dot. She hadn't spoken to him since he was kicked out a week ago out of Degrassi, and it seemed he didn't care about what she thought of him since he never tried to contact her. Truth was, he thought she hated him but he knew she couldn't resist him either like he couldn't with her.. even if he tried to fight it.

"Ignoring me, now are we? Different tune a week ago." he confirmed as he parked right as she passed and got out.

She narrowed her eyes but kept walking.

"How do you feel anyways?" he shouted after her, leaning on his civic to reach into his pocket for some smokes.

Emma's eyes widened as she turned before she went in, and turned back to charge back to him. Was he TRYING to get them caught now? Scream to the president that he took her virginity!?

"Achy? Regretful?" he had to chuckle when her little fist met his shoulder. It didn't hurt, but he smirked as he tilted his head down at her. "Get in the car."

"No." she snapped at him but couldn't look him in the eye, "It's over. Done. SO done." she finally looked up, but saw the serious look in his eyes and he wasn't happy. She swallowed hard, espashally when he leaned his head down to her shoulder, and his mouth met up with her neck, "Jay stop.." she pleaded, but her eyes closed.

He inhaled her vanilla scent, and had to favor it over Alex's musky like scent..it was wierd dating a girl, who didn't smell like a girl. **But **, that didn't make Emma better than Alex. "On a scale of 10 to 10, how hard are you trying to not come back to my place with me right now?" he asked, his smirk turning into a cheshire grin when she shoved him off.

Emma's blood boiled but she tried to keep calm.. she tried not to gag - or jump his bones - as she said sweetly, "Is get the hell away from me before I punch you in the kidneys a choice?"

He bellowed a laugh and watched her walk away back to the Dot, "I'll see you later, Greenpeace. This isn't over and you know it."

She slammed the door behind her.

Jay sighed happily and put his lit cigerette to his mouth, inhaling it before exhaling it and getting back into his car. It blasted his radio music, and he sped out of the parking lot to go pick up Alex.

She was going to shit bricks because he was late picking her up. SO what? Least she didn't have to walk with her precious little feet, least he was even giving her ass a ride.

Meanwhile with Emma, when she turned from the door to go order a coffee, she gasped in sharply. Manny stood there, her arms crossed over her chest and a hard glare set on Emma. She had clearly just seen what had happened.

"why was Jay Hogart macking on your neck?!"

Shit.

(((((((((((((((****************)))))))))))))))

"I don't see why we can't just go grab some beer and go to the party. It's only in Oakville." Alex told Jay, as he drove her home.

He snapped back at her, "Then you pay up Lex. You buy the beer, you buy the gas, and you can tell my boss tomorrow at work why I'm hungover."

"Since when do you care about that stuff?" she rolled her eyes.

"Since I'm a highschool drop out."

"That was going to happen with or without Spinner, Jay." smirked Alex, just teasing him, but Jay sent her a nasty glare. He put up with her shit a lot too, you know. She wasn't exactly the best girlfriend. Back in grade 10, she cheated on him too. Ofcourse itdidn't amount to how much he cheated on her, but he was just saying- Wait. What the fuck was he saying?

Lexy was perfect for him.

"Fine." Alex scoffed, lifting her feet on his dashboard and threw her head back on the seat to get some rest, "We'll go next time." she turned her head to close her eyes.

Jay clenched his jaw, looking at Alex's feet up on his car baby. He just cleaned his car today. "Lex." he said, and raised an eyebrow when she looked over to him, "Feet. Off. Now."

"Jay.." she purred, doing as he said but leaned over by him and her hand swayed up his thigh and to the buldge in his pants, "Your place. Now."

He knew why she didn't want to go home yet, it was why he moved out of his own parents' place. Her parents were shitheads, just like his. Abusive shit heads.

"Fine. But I got things to do later, you need to go to Amys or something for the night."

Alex squinted her eyes at him, but he continued to drive like he hadn't noticed or cared. Well, the not caring thing was true.

"Fine." she shrugged.

(((((((((((***************)))))))

"So next time you see Jay, what are you going to do?" Manny challanged Emma, helping her through this. She could understand how Jay Hogarts charm could confuse Emma at a time like this, but she had to help her remember he was taken, by Alex herself. Manny knew how messy it could be doing things like cheating or helping someone else cheat.

"Tell him to leave me alone," Emma said, nodding back at Manny for support as she went on, "Threaten him that I'll tell Alex if he doesn't."

They sat on Emma's bed in her basement and Manny nodded back, "exactly!" she took a deep breath and laughed shortly, "Geez. Who knew you'd fall into your enemies hands like pudding." she shrugged, "I understand he's gorgeous on the outside but the in? He's scum! He'll never be a one girl type of guy, not even for a girl as perfect as you."

"I didn't.." Emma tried to protest, opening her mouth half way but shut it and looked down. She took a deep shakey breath and avoided Manny's eyes as she muttered, "I didn't fall into anything for him."

Manny's mouth slowly hung, staring at Emma and she couldn't believe it. She saw this look, she knew this look. "Emma, you're in love with him."

Emma's eyes grew large and she looked at Manny like a deer in the headlights, "N-no I'm not! Take that back! I Am not!"

"Emma-"

"I'm fifteen! I don't even know what the word means! I don't lov-" Emma couldn't even say the word, tears stinging her eyes. Manny's shoulders fell, watching Emma's eyes fight the tears. "Manny, please leave me alone tonight. I've had a bad week."

Manny would say so! She knew Jay had taken Emma's pride possession.. .this was just..insane for a girl like Emma to do if she didn't love Jay. But something deep down inside Manny was telling her Emma would only of done it if she did. She knew the two had a sick and twisted connection even though they convinced everyone they were enemies. She saw the way Emma melted when Jay put his hands on her tonight outside the Dot. She just didn't know how Jay felt for her

(((((((((((((**************)))))))))))))

Emma came out of her bathroom with a towel on, her shower running and getting ready for her. Manny was gone now and she couldn't sleep so the best thing to do was take a nice long hot shower, and maybe a cup of tea and try to go to bed again.

She had a black thin head band on, and it pushed her bangs and curly hair that then flowed around her shoulders and framed her face.

And the reason that was keeping her up at night, was now sitting on her bed. He gazed up, and she stopped in her tracks. Why'd he have to be so attractive to her? Jay had always been unique to her. He didn't shut his mouth, he was witty, he was nice when he needed to be, mean just as easily, and independent when he had to be.. which was always.

His blue eyes gazed up at her and she sucked in a breath, clenching the towel around her dry body tighter. Dammit!

"Jay, I – " she tried to remember everything Manny had told her to say, but she was choked up. She even backed up back into the bathroom as he stood up and slowly stalked her back into it.

Jay felt himself harden as her naked body stood close to his, only a towel hiding her goods. The shower ran behind her and he peeled his shirt off too, his eyes still calmy on her. Emma didn't look calm, her heart raced, and she was a bit nervous.

Her hazel eyes scanned down as he unbottoned his pants slowly and she finally locked eyes when she looked back at him to still see him staring at her. "I don't want to, not tonight." she confirmed, "It hurt.." she looked away a bit shyly, "A lot."

The water in the shower seemed ready, the steam flowing around them , fogging up the mirror. Emma felt her heart pound as he took a step closer to her. She smelt of vanilla. He moved the curtain behind her open and Emma looked down. Taking a shower with him would be WAY too intimate. Why was he doing this to her? Did he even do this stuff with Alex?

Her big kitten scared eyes glanced up just as he finally replied, "It won't this time," he promised, his hungry eyes not leaving her body.

"I said not tonight." she tried to speak up, louder. He only just took his last clothing off and she tried not to raise an impressed eyebrow up but jesus, he was hard already and not ashamed to stand right infront of her like that. Then again, who would be ashasmed with THAT body? "You need to learn how to control yourself." she tried not to roll her eyes at him, seeing him smirk. He just couldn't, not with her.

She sighed when he stepped closer, not leaving a space between them and trying to move her wrists apart that held the towel together, that hid her body. "Jay.." she pouted.

His hands were too strong, and he nearly whined, "I haven't had you in a week." he said. She whimpered dropping the towel the harder he held her wrists even when he had already gotten them apart and she stood naked. The towel dropped to the floor and he bent down a little, grabbing the back of thighs and picked her up, moving them into the tub and the shower head rained against his back as she held onto the wall and her other hand on his shoulder.

"Jay.. I don't want my parents to hear us.." she was so naked, in her young supple and firm glory as he was staring at her now wet toned and tanned body. He couldn't tear his eyes off if he even tried. He clung her more to him and she felt his hardness press against her folds and she moaned while closing her eyes.

His mouth trailed down to her collarbone, caressing her soft skin with his tongue, running his fingers up her back, down her spine making her shudder.

"Still want me to stop?" he asked around her nipple, nipping it playfully.

Her hands slicked through his wet hair, loving this site of him. His eyes even looked dazed in the shower. "No." she ended up whimpering. DAMN IT!

"You have to say it, Em..."

She gasped as his mouth tortured her neck and his cock just kept pressing and slipping up and down her folds, not slipping inside her. She almost sobbed and begged him, "Don't make me say it."

"Say it." he nearly growled, and she gasped feeling the head of his cock enter her slowly.

"Please Jay!"

"Please **what**?"

"fuck me, please!" she shut her eyes and waited for it, crying out when he thrusted into her without any hesitation. Thank god for the wall behind her, cause they almost fell by the thrust. He crushed her body back up against it, his body against hers and his hips started to fuck her wildly and she panted hotly, loving the feel of him inside her again, so big and thick and long. Her hands slid down his wet body, as one of his hands traced through her damp hair.

A cry slipped through her lips, and it wasn't of pleasure this time. "Jay!" she scratched at his back, "Jay it's too hard!" she gasped for air.

"Almost there baby, just let me-"

She sobbed out in pain, his brutal thrusts finally coming to an end as he came hard, shuddering and his death grip on her waist weakened. "Fuck that was good, Greenpeace." he teased with a lazy smirk down at her. She looked in shock, and couldn't kiss him back when he kissed her before he panted as he rested his forehead on her pounding chest

With a rough push, Emma stumbled out of his hold and out of the shower. She ran out, grabbing her silky house coat from her on the bathroom door, then ran into her room.

Jay let the water run over him as if nothing had happened.

(((((((((***********))))))))))))

"We're going for a drive," stated Jay, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out from the shower.

Silence.

"Emma?"

Frowning, he stepped from the room, glancing around the bedroom . She was in the corner just putting on her jeans with a white tank top and glared at him before she finished and grabbed her coat, storming up the stairs without speaking another word.

Now **that **was a glare he hadn't seen in a long time from her. His mouth dropped slightly. She looked pissed, beyond repair. His heart started to thump real hard.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt, he quickly got dressed before hurrying up the stairs just as he heard the front door slam. Seemed she didn't care her parents heard them now.

Disappointment rushed through him and he rushed out the door, and to the end of the driveway. He grabbed her, and she was forced to turn but didn't look at him.

"Let go." she said firmly.

Pain washed over his eyes, "Don't go."

"Let. Me. Go." Emma said more forcefully and yanked it out but pierced her lips together madly when his hands caught her hips and he looked at her desperately.

She couldn't fall for it, when he a_cted _like her leaving was the end of him. ...this was the first time though he's ever chased her. Why was he chasing her? He got what he wanted, didn't he?

"I can't.." Jay squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, "I'm sorry alright!?" he had practically yelled an apology at her madly. Emma couldn't believe it and laughed in disbelief.

"You're **never **sorry, Jay. I'm _serious this is __**over.**_" she went to turn but closed her eyes and sighed sadly when he grabbed her back into his arms from behind, his arms holding her so tightly and firmly.

"I''m sorry, I'm fucking _sorry. So. Sorry._ Did I go too hard?" he frowned against the back of her neck, "I don't know how to be anything else, Emma."

She shut her eyes, knowing that was true.

"I'm trying." he whispered.

Emma opened her eyes, confused but she melted in his arms. Trying to what? She bit her lip before she pleaded in a whisper, "I want you to be more gentle."

She felt him nod, and hold her tighter. She could barely breath but stayed put. Manny was right...her enemy had her in his hands, head over heels, like pudding.

"I promise."


	4. What's Wrong With You?

"JAY!" growled Alex, looking at him furiously.

Jay sat across from her in the malls food court, he was zoned out, out of it and staring into nothing. He finally blinked, "What?" he coughed slightly, feeling his throat a bit dry.

Alex glared madly and snickered, shoving a fry into her mouth, "Nothing. Clearly what I say doesn't matter."

He rolled his eyes, "Here we go." he taunted.

((((******)))

"Isn't this top cute?" Manny asked Emma and Liberty.

Liberty raised an eyebrow and Emma giggled, standing in Victorias secret, "If you want to call it a top.." teased Emma.

Manny held a little pink corset against her body and she too laughed, putting it back. "Maybe it could help my ways with torturing Spin."

"You're still dating that snake?" Liberty asked.

Manny glanced at Emma, her mouth parting and speechless. Emma said it'd be okay. The blonde even spoke up for her, "What happened wasn't Spinner's fault, Lib." Emma insisted, "It was Ricks. Rick is gone now, problems gone."

Liberty and Manny both glanced at another and back at Emma a little shocked. She seemed to be getting better with all of this stuff.

"And on that note," smiled Liberty softly, "Lets go get ice cream. JT and Toby are in the food court."

"How is dating a guy like JT?" Emma had to ask with a slight giggle from Manny.

Liberty shot Manny a look, "You can't talk, you dated him too."

Manny rolled her eyes, "For like, a split second. He's such a goof!"

"He's my goof." Liberty said seductively, moving ahead and leading them to the food court. Emma and Manny followed behind giggling.

Manny noticed Emma's smile wash away as her eyes fell on something, and she slowed down from following them to the food court. Manny looked behind her and asked, "You comin?" she looked back to where Emma's eyes flickered and peaked at the crowd in the foot court.

One stood out like a sore thumb though, Alex and Jay.

Manny sadly frowned and looked back to Emma, Liberty had completely just left and sat with the guys at the far right of the food court. Jay and Alex were in the middle..they'd _have _to pass them.

"We can just go to your place?" Manny asked and smiled, "Can't go wrong with a home dish made by Snake Simpson."

Emma bared a weak smile, but her eyes glanced back sadly at Alex, wondering what she had that made Jay love her so much.

"Yea." she said, "I think I'll go do that, you stay though." Emma insisted, turning around but Manny grabbed her hand

"I'm going with you." Manny declared and walked to the exit with her.

Meanwhile, Jay turned his head while he rolled his eyes at Alex and then glanced twice towards the exit mall doors when he thought he saw Emma. No, it was, but she was leaving. He felt the need to call her back, but he tightened his jaw when Alex was still bickering at him and ripped his off of watching Emma leave.

He looked down, biting his tounge and picked up his drink. He tried to gulp down the sprite, but in reality, he was swallowing the shame of admitting he actually wanted to go chase the girl down. He hadn't seen Emma for a few days..the last time they hung out, he didn't even make her have sex with him or anything, he was trying to be 'gentler' like she wanted. But did that mean no sex? Jay had no idea, he was just walking on egg shells because he didn't want Emma to walk out like she did the last time. It had actually stung when she did that..

As he watched Alex bicker some more at him, he squinted his eyes and noticed he never felt 'stung' when Alex left him, and lately she was becoming quite a bore and an ear full. Come to think of it, she was never exciting unless Jay came up with a fun plan that she agreed to be in on, maybe he just liked her as a partner in crime. She was never that funny either, maybe when she joked at somebody elses expense but she didn't have tangled hair after a make out, or go totally red when her parents were home or ramble about her day and could do on for hours unless Jay stopped her (Emma could be breathless by the time he finally shut her up.)

He snickered, itching the back of his head.

"Oh this is funny to you?" Alex snapped and he looked up, wondering what she meant. Oh! Oh. Woops.

"No, I was just-"

"Just what? Every single time you just zone out now, I'm starting to think you have better things to do then sit here and listen to me. Is that it? Something more important than your own girlfriend?" Alex asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Jay actually leaned forward putting his head into his hands and she actually paused, eyeing him wierdly. He growled a bit, shutting his eyes tight. He'd been a cheater his whole life, but since Greenpeace, things have been way too much, something was stressing him out. He needed a drink. He couldn't even look at Alex without feeling slightly disgusted that he was with her and he shouldn't feel that way for someone he 'loved' right?

Realization hit him hard and he looked up finally, his mouth parted and a little fear in his eyes.

Alex asked slowly and skeptically, "What?" she eyed him wierdly.

Jay groaned and got up, "I'm out." he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but come to my place later," she smirked up at him and teased lowly, "We can have make up sex."

"No Lex" sighed Jay exhaustingly, "I mean I'm **out **of this relationships.." he laughed a little, "If that's what you want to call it."

Alex's mouth hung, and anger washed over her but pain entered her eyes. "You want to break up?!" she said less than quietly. A few people turned their heads.

Jay awkwardly looked around and just gave a grin to assure all was good here and these nosey ass people didn't have to watch. He swore he even saw Emma's little friends over at the right, JT and Toby and that other girl.

"Are you serious!?" she stood up now, hands clenched his fists.

Jay didn't second guess her wanting to swing a punch at him and just lifted his hand in defense, "We're a shit couple. I'll still chill for beers and stuff if you wana?"

Alex looked at him like he some shit for brains. She couldn't even swing a punch right now because she was too confused. She went to charge off but turned back and stormed up to him, "Tell me the other girls name."

Jay laughed. Like _that _would ever happen.

Alex looked furious now. She knew there another girl, in fact, she knew there was TONS of girls but never in her life did she think Jay would dump her for one. She was Jay's girlfriend, his partner in crime, his sidekick!

"Lexy," he tried to go serious and even winced, "I know this sucks... but come on, are you really happy with me?"

Alex looked at him in disbelief, but then tears fought their way to her eyes. She looked around uncomfortably at people staring at them, seeing Jay make Alex Nunez cry. She tried to step closer to Jay to speak quietly so only he heard, "You're my best friend."

Jay softened, and he nodded, "Your mine too." he clenched his jaw and looked down, shrugging his shoulder. "So, that's all I want to be."

"But I have nobody else."

Jay tauntingly smirked, "Don't you have that cool new crowd of friends?"

"If that's it, I'll dump them! I'll leave it all behind for you."

Jay rolled his eyes, bending a little in frustration, "Alex we're done! We're a fucked up couple. We're like the same person dating themselves."

Alex laughed sadly and whipped her tear that ran down her cheek. That was true. Wow.. .. they were done? They were done. It was going actually easier than she ever thought it would. She eyed Jay, and noticed him look different.

"You have been acting so weird lately," she mumbled, finally sitting back down and giving up.

Jay looked around impatiently and glanced at the door Emma left out of. Well, it'd be too late to go after her now. He sat down and gave Alex a wierd look, "I haven't been acting _wierd."_

Alex gave him a look, "We aren't having sex. Even with your old bimbo whores on the side you STILL use to always want to have sex."

Jay smirked, that was true.

"Whatevers gotten into you lately," Alex spoke while she eyed him up and done, "She or it is changing you.." she smirked a bit, "And you don't even know it."

Jay paused, looking down at around the table as he tried to think about it. Fuck, she was right. He was..._caring _more. "Oh god, I **care." **he said out loud in disgust.

Alex looked at him confused.

"I care about things!" he hissed, "And people." his eyes bugged out.

Alex laughed and shrugged, "Yea.. happens to the best of us." she shamefully admitted, "I know this school year is about to end, but I'm actually _sad _about it. I'm actually having **fun** with those 'popular' losers." she leaned in close as if it was a secret, "I think Paige Michealchuck might be my new best friend."

Jay took this chance to stop being mad at himself to be disgusted in Alex, "what's wrong with you?"

She paused, and blinked. She had to lean back as she thought it over because she didn't know either. Both her and Jay were changing and for what? _Girls, _her mind thought and she felt a bit of fear twist inside her. Was she possibly ... no. No.

"Whatever." she stiffly said, and got up again, "I'm going to go."

"You want a ride?" Jay offered.

She clenched her jaw, "No." she looked around and back at him, "I think we should take a break from hanging out for a bit."

He looked a little sorry for that but agreed.

"We can be friends." she insisted but stubbornly admitted, "But I need some time to get use to just being single and alone again... I've been your bitch for how long?"

Jay chuckled and nodded as a goodbye when she turned and left. She sucked in a deep breath but nodded, okay with this decision.

Jay sat in his chair though, still terrified. What the hell was he to do now?

**Reviews guys! What would you like to see with Jay and Emma? And would you like more Alex in the story or no? I'm also wanting Manny to find someone better than Spinner, I was actually thinking of her with Alex? Yes or no? Give me your thoughts! Anyways, YAY! Jay's slowly figuring out which girl is meant for him. Eek! I fan girl over my own story...**


	5. Commitment Issues

Jay was furious with her. That much was clear. Emma didn't quite get it either. .He showed up at her house, on a night her parents weren't home, when she was trying to have a girls night.

Liberty and Manny took the hint, getting up and went to Manny's place. Emma was furious too, yelling at him, asking what his problem was

"Jay? JAY!"

He snapped out of it, sitting on her couch. He looked like shit, as much as a gorgeous guy could. Eyes red, skin flushed. Something had clearly shook him up, and humorously, Emma didn't know what.

_Her._

"Can you _shut up _, for one lousey minute, Greenpeace?" he snapped.

Her mouth parted, and she boasted with her hands on her hips. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do anymore?" she snapped, "'I'm sick and tired of being treated like some side slut."

"Wow, finally speaking up? Have you been getting intervention talks from your _friends _again?" Jay taunted, standing up.

Note to self; kill Liberty and Manny. They were annoying, especially when they told Emma what to do with her relationship with Jay. They've never held onto their own boyfriends nor had many so what say did they have? They also NEVER had a Jay Hogart on their hands.

Jay repeated Emma's question, "What makes me think I can tell you what to do?" he almost cornered her to the wall, "Because that's how it works, princess," he growled at her. "I'm the boss. I own your little ass. You do what I say."

Emma gaped back at him and she cursed her weak knees. She angered and snapped back ,"I'm not doing this anymore! Not if Alex is still in the picture. I'm not one of those girls, I'm not one of your sluts, Jay!"

She almost jumped by the look in his eyes he gave her, and he dragged her toward the couch. "Well then maybe you'll be happy to know it's **just **you now."

She yelped a little, her back flying against the couch and looked up in pure shock. He was undoing his belt, and on natural reflex she'd be taking off her shirt but right now, she was so confused. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"No Alex?" she mere whispered.

"No." he snapped, and crawled on top of her, "Now just shut up, don't ask questions and.." he paused, looking down at her, a small flicker of admiration stirred in his eyes. She was beautiful right now, staring up at him, hazel eyes wide and searching his for an answer of what was going on

Dumb girl had no clue.

"Just kiss me." he ordered and crashed his lips down to hers. Of course, Emma wouldn't be Emma Nelson if not stubborn. She struggled with everything she had, yet was kissing him back every now and then, especially when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, capturing hers and she moaned.

Her struggles were useless against his much greater size and strength and it enraged her. He didn't even have to try. Jay easily pinned her arms against her sides but she got the upper hand when she suddenly pressed her hips up into his needfully, and he groaned, loosening her wrists and she finally got up and out. She yelped when he had actually caught her before she ran off around the couch. She didn't mean to laugh, but it was funny, like a game of cat and mouse.

"Jay, you need to stop! My parents might come home soon and _this _is not something they want to come home to."

"what?" Jay challanged, a small smirk on his lips as he backed her up on the back of the couch. "Walking in to find Jay Hogart screwing their daughters brains out?" he had to laugh too, imagining Mr Simpson coming in and catching them.

Everyone at Degrassi probably still thought she was a virgin.

Jay then pushed her up against the back of the couch and then did something that made her blood boil. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. She could not believe he was doing this, even after what she had warned him about. Her mother coming home soon, that meant SNAKE, Jays arch enemy (After her ofcourse).

She grabbed for his hands, but he easily brushed her away and proceeded to yank her panties down too. She stopped struggling, simply out of complete shock, at him and herself for letting him do it. She could just say no, she could say **she** wanted him to stop, other than _'you need to stop'._ The reason she spoke that way is because she knew she didn't want him to stop but she at least thought if she told HIM to she was still being the good girl she was. She knew she wasn't. Jay always brought out a side of her she didn't know she had, or could handle, and sometimes she couldn't but he made her.

Jay grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and bent her over the back of the couch. Her heart leapt into her throat in a combination of lust and even a little fear. "Jay.."

"You deserve this for what you did to me." Jay told her.

Emma looked back at him over her shoulder, confused. What did **she **ever do? Her feet dangled off the floor and she had to hold onto the seatback to keep from falling. She was completely at his mercy.

"You better hold on tight, Em." he warned her, "because I'm gonna wear your little stubborn ass out.."

Emma's mind was spinning. She wasn't quite sure what his intentions were. She learned when she felt the first burning slap hit the right side of her ass. He was actually going to spank her.

It was so humiliating. He brought his large, strong hand up and slapped her again. She whimpered but snuck one more glance at him, holding back her moan and hated that she could feel her pussy throbbing with a desperate need. She was actually getting off on being spanked by Jay and she never thought she was the kind of girl who would get into something so kinky, so humilating.. .it was being less humiliating the more he slapped her ass though, because she was starting to like it more and more.

His punishing hand finally stilled and he stood silently behind her. He was breathing heavily, but didn't say anything. She could feel his eyes on her and squirmed under his gaze. Why was he so mad at her, what'd she do?

She heard him speak, but it wasn't to her, least she felt like he didn't mean to say it out loud. "Look what you've done to me."

She gasped when she felt him put his rough, calloused hands back on her, but this time they were gentle. He ran them slowly across her burning backside - caressing her, trying to soothe her. She closed her eyes, loving the way his fingers made her feel. She then opened her eyes slowly, fear rushing through her at the realization that Jay Hogart had her around his finger. She felt utterly his, and even felt like she belonged to him and for years, she had thought that that was a sexist thing for some girls to say about themselves.. that they were some guys property- but Emma liked knowing she was Jays, if only he was hers. He had said it, didn't he? No more Alex, and she was his. Finally.

"I'm still mad at you." he whispered almost childishly. One the things Emma loved most about him, he acted so tough and was a jerk and maybe he was but he could be so playful and immature sometimes too. Emma never got bored of him, though at times his unpredictable behavior scared her because he was such a control freak.

Then to her horror, she felt him spread her cheeks apart, opening all of her most private parts to his gaze. From his sharp intake of breath and groan, she blushed furiously. This was a new experience for her and she quivered in nervous anticipation of what was to come. Was this her punishment to whatever she had done to him?

She didn't have to wait long. Jay dipped two fingers into her slit and she jerked from the electric jolt of pleasure that shot through her. He whispered something, but she wasn't able to make out what he was saying. Her heart was pounding too loudly in her ears.

_I love you._

As he pumped his fingers inside of her , Emma moaned, and he then slid them out. She was wet, that's all he needed..she _wanted _this.

Emma gasped in shock when she felt his hardness pressing against her entrance. With one sure thrust, Jay was fully sheathed within her. She cried out and clenched her fists in the cushions. She'd never felt so full or so stretched before. There was a small amount of pain underneath all the pleasure and excitement and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. She panicked a little and tried surging forward to get away from the pressure. He grabbed her by the hips and held her still though, keeping his huge cock buried deep within her.

"JAY!" Emma finally shouted, eyes shut and clenching her teeth, her slim little body shaking as his strong one hovered over her, waiting for her to adjust.

He'd make her know she was his and that she didn't want to date anyone else either. This was the way to do it right? I mean, Jay wasn't use to these things.. but hey, lets do it his way first.

"Shhh… baby it's okay," he soothed in a voice that was husky with passion. "I've got you. Just relax for me. I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her as he rocked his hips gently forward.."

If he couldn't have Alex or any other girl without thinking of Emma and feeling guilty, he was going to make Emma feel that way too. What would you call that? A serious relationship?

The deep sound of his voice caused Emma's clit to start throbbing once again and she felt a new surge of moisture between her thighs. She lay still and reveled in the sensation as he began to slowly move his thick length in and out of her. Her inner walls stretched to make room for him and soon she was moaning and writhing beneath him, wanting more…needing more.

"B-but my parents will be home soon." she shuddered, couldn't even form her words out right. She couldn't believe she was allowing him to do this to her.

"God, Emma, you're so tight," he groaned. "so … so fuckin' beautiful. .." he said quietly, as if she couldn't hear him

She loved that the rough exterior Jay tried to hold slowly collapsed around her. She doubted he called anyone else beautiful. It made her wonder how he could hate her if he thought she was. When he said it, her heart always fluttered..he made the word beautiful sound like so much more. What was more astounding that _beautiful?_

He continued to thrust slowly in and out. "Want it now, Em?"

She moaned and bucked her hips back in reply, trying to hold on tight because she wanted him to go faster.

"You have to say it, Emma." he demanded softly. "Tell me what you want. Ask me to fuck you."

His crude language both embarrassed and excited her, and she stumbled over her words.

"Yes… f-" She swallowed hard, "fuck me," she managed to say between gasps of pleasure.

He slammed forward with a hard thrust and Emma cried out in ecstasy. Her long blonde hair fell in her face, and she tried to catch her breath but he was already shoving deeply back into her and she jerked forward, whimpering and moaning. It'd be such a shame if anyone found out who took control of Emma behind closed doors, to find out there was something she didn't control herself.

Soon enough, Jay was thrusting so hard into her ass and slapping it that she was seeing stars, even if she had tears in her eyes. Finally he groaned, pulling out and Emma sighed in relief but also bit her lip wishing he hadn't pulled out. Her own emotions confused herself. She didn't know what she wanted, she just knew if Jay left her, it'd feel like a black hole.

Jay leaned one arm against the back of the couch as he struggled to catch his breath, Emma still under him and catching her own even though she hadn't come yet. He stared down at her beautifully shaped hips and back. .. She deserved so much better than this and him, but even knowing that, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her..

Her cheeks were still blazing red from the spanking and he could clearly see the imprints of his hand marking her flesh. Her firm little ass was covered in a huge load of his cum and the sight filled him with a fierce possessiveness. This girl was his.

He wanted her so badly, but it was more than that. He was attached to her. He needed her. A part of him that he refused to acknowledge whispered that he loved her. The thought was terrifying and he pushed it to the back of his mind like he usually did.

She was his responsibility, she was younger and he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, that's all he could allow himself to admit, because loving her meant losing her. But he did.

He fucking loved her.

It was the fact that he loved her that he wasn't breaking her. He's broken many girls before, left them high and dry, told them he loved them when he didn't. Emma, maybe he had come close to breaking her, maybe not. She was strong, she could take his shit and bounce back any time. She wasn't like other girls. He didn't want to break her, because he loved her spirit and thrived on their banter and her companionship. She was his reason for sticking around this god awful town, I mean why stay if not for her?

The truth was that this girl deserved so much better than him but he couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else. He couldn't let that happen.

He turned her around as she asked him, "What was that for?"

Jay ignored her, pushing her to sit back on the top of the couch. She sucked in a breath when he leaned his head down and kissed passed her firm globes and down to her belly botton. He bent between her legs and put his hands on her knees.

Emma looked around frantically, scared anyone would be home any minute. When she felt her thighs being spread apart she got confused and looked down to scream out. Jay grabbed her before she practically fell off the couch, and his tounge played inside of her, making her squirm and moan. His hands held on tight to her hips that rocked back and forth.

"_ohmygod."_

She nearly growled, feeling Jay even smirking against her clit. Damn smug bastard.

This was the most wierdest, most amazing thing she ever felt. She was coming in seconds and gripping his hair in her fingers. He could feel her watching him, probably wondering why he hadn't showed her _this _before. He teased her little nub and kept going down on her until she tossed her head back and cried his name out, coming hard and sobbing erotically.

She collapsed.

That was the first time he really focused on her pleasure. She looked up at the cieling with stars in her eyes, her chest heaving up and down. He began kissing up her flat stomach, coming up to kiss her lips until she turned her head and heard her parents in the driveway. She tried to push him away, "They're here!"

"So?" he held her down firmly, grinning playfully down as her eyes widened in horror and looked back out the window to see Snake and Spike coming closer to the door.

"Jay, stop! Please!" she begged, her little body struggling against his

"pay the toll first."

Emma gave him a look like he was insane, and lets admit it, he was. She couldn't help but smile wide and roll her eyes, kissing him and he kissed back tenderly. Emma softened, and almost forgot about her parents right on the door step! Her eyes widened and she shoved him off.

((**))

"Dinner was okay, I mean Joey should of let me cook though." Snake joked to Spike, opening the door after unlocking it from his key.

"Lock the car, dear." Spike told him.

Snake oh'd and did so, pressing lock on his car keys' button. They went inside, for them to stop in their tracks with wide eyes.

Emma panted beside Jay, both fully clothed but her acting wierd (You know, other than the part Jay freakin Hogart was in her house)

"What the hell is he doing here, Emma?" Snake hissed at his step daughter.

"Snake!" Spike snapped, gazing between them all and back between Jay and Snake.

Snake mumbled and grumbled as Jay itched the back of his head, "I should go.."

"Maybe you should." taunted Snake.

"Or," snapped Spike at her rude husband. She smiled over at Jay, "You could stay for desert?" she offered.

Jay smirked, glancing at Emma who felt his gaze. "I already had ate."

Emma's bit her tounge down, wanting to slap him so hard.

"Oh, okay." Spike pouted a little. She was a little curious to who this guy was. "You seem a little older, to you attend Degrassi?"

"Not anymore." Snake shot a t Jay.

Jay cleared his throat and explained to Emma's mother, "I was kicked out."

Spike glanced at Emma, a little shocked she was hanging around a guy who was kicked out of school. Emma wasn't that type of girl, then again, Jay was a cutie. Spike wasn't blind.

"Do you mind me asking why? Concerned mother and all." joked Spike.

Jay looked at Emma now, opening his mouth and not knowing just what to say. "Well I-"

"Bullying." Emma simply said. Jay shot her a glare. Way to make him look like an ass in front of her mother. Don't worry though, Jay knew how to charm.. it was one of his best acts.

"I've learned my ways though," Jay insisted, even flashing Snake a sincere look, "Got a full time job. I'm a mechanic now..own my own place."

"How old are you?" Spike asked, rather worried. Damn her mother instincts. It's just, Jay looked like a guy who only depended on himself. Seemed he wasn't a favorite student of Snakes either.

"17."

She gasped, looking at Snake. Snake hadn't removed his eyes off of Jay since he came in. He didn't trust him. He was a slacker in school and a trouble maker. What was Emma doing with a loser like him? He swore it must be one of her crusading acts, to help Jay. She couldn't be _with _him, she was better than that, plus Snake never heard of Jay Hogart just being with one girl.

"Snake!" exclaimed Spike, nudging Snake to make him snap out it.

"What?!"

Spike turned back to Jay and insisted, "If you need any help what so ever, you just tell Emma and don't be shy to ask for anything."

"Anything huh?" Jay asked playfully but only Emma understood it and narrowed her eyes at him. She tried not to smile, it only encouraged him.

"Towels, food, anything!"

Jay eyed Spike now. Why was she being so nice? "Uh," he paused and licked his lips, "Okay. Thanks."

Emma smiled a little as she snuck a glance at him. He's never had someone try to take care of him, has he?

"You sure you don't want to stay for some cheesecake?" Spike asked.

Jay clenched his jaw. He didn't know why but he ended up changing his mind, "Maybe one piece." he glanced at Snake and joked half heartly "If boss here lets me."

Snake tried not to glare so hard now, clearly being caught sending Jay daggers and he sighed rolling his eyes. "Just be on your best behavior, Hogart."

Jay lifted his hands up innocently and Snake just nodded, walking into the kitchen. Spike smiled happily and glanced Emma. She smirked as she noticed the twinkle in her daughters eye as she looked at the older boy beside her. Spike didn't know what it was, but she liked him.

Over desert, Emma was stunned to see just how much Jay seemed to like Spike too, even chuckling at her lame stories of Emma.

Emma felt her heart pounding and wished it would stop.

She had a feeling it was impossible with Jay around.

"So we'll be throwing Emma's birthday party here, would you want to come?" Spike asked.

Emma went red. Her mother told Jay about her sweet 16 and it sounded like she was having a lame party with her parents in the house. Which it kind of was, not lame that is, just filled with friends and her parents, and probably Craig with Caitlin and Joey.

Snake spoke out almost playfully, "I'm sure Jay has 'cooler' things to do."

"Nah," Jay said, "I'll come." he looked at Emma. Emma was a little stunned too and went to open her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "So Saturday?"

Spike beamed as she nodded. Snake chuckled at Emma's face, it was kind of funny. He shook his head and sighed, not believing this could be happening. Jay Hogart, in his house, _friends _with his daughter?

"Thanks for the cheesecake Mrs S." Jay said, standing up.

"Oh stay a bit longer!"

"Mom," hissed Emma, trying to avoid Jays' eyes, "Jay has plans to **go**."

Jay just smirked and rubbed his chin. "Thanks though, really." he told Spike. He hadn't had something so delicious since..probably breaking that chocolate bar vending machine in junior year!

"Call me Christine," she gasped, pointing at Emma, "Didn't you rent that movie the other day with Manny?"

"What movie?"

"About the Aliens."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Manny rented that just for Spinner. It still hasn't been watched."

"Perfect," Spike raised her eyebrow at her daughter to get the hint, "Go. Watch it. With Jay."

Snake even gave Christine a look of insanity. Why did she think this was a good idea?! Did she even **know **Jay? Snake barely did and already knew what a punk the guy could be, yet wierdly, he was acting alright tonight.

"Fine." Emma muttered, looking up at Jay who was leaning back on the kitchen counter patiently. He didn't mind staying longer and just smirked when Emma caught his eye and she stood up, leading him back to the tv room.

Her parents stayed in the kitchen, and Emma walked around the couch to grab the movie that sat the right side of the side tables. When she turned, she gasped when Jay blocked her up against the couch. "Hmm, this seems familiar." he teased.

Emma tried to breath steadily, but she found herself wishing he'd push her back down on that very couch and have his way with her again .

_Be strong._

Emma stuck her nose up and brought the movie to her DVD player. "Sit or leave." she taunted him.

He tried not to grin, but she got it out of him. He sat down like a good boy, even leaned back comfortably and didn't touch her when she came back to sit down beside him. She even cornered her eyes, and then focused on the movie.

((((((((*****))))))))

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma reached over to swat Jay. She was sitting a little closer to him. He smirked over down at her, noticing her look a little squrimish to the horror movie playing.

A bloody scream was heart, followed by a loud SPLAT. Emma wrinkled her nose at the movie. "Tell me again ," she asked, sounding a little confused, "why are we watching a movie _Spinner _would want to watch?"

Jay had to laugh and nod. True. It was a horrible corny horror movie, yet it still could make Emma jump.

The next time she jumped, it wasn't because of the movie, but Jay's arm that slipped around her and pulled her against him. She blinked, but slowly melted in his arms. Were they...were they really cuddling right now? He really wanted to?

She tried not to smile as she heard him take a deep breath.

"We should do this more often," she said, "Makes us look seem more normal."

"You don't think we're normal?" he asked.

She snickered.

He bit the end of his tounge and glanced at the movie and down at Emma who was focusing on it again. Maybe it was his fault they weren't normal. "I don't..know how to be.."

Emma finally looked up and raised an eyebrow. She sat up more to face him, his arm still around her. "How to be what?"

"A normal.."

"Person?" she teased.

He gave her a look, "Boyfriend."

Emma felt choked up. "What?"

He sighed, looking away from her and then glared, "I knew you'd be like this-" he went to get up and she grabbed him.

"You want to be my_ boyfriend_?" she stared blankly at him.

"No." he snapped. He stay seated next to her though, no sign of leaving. Silence took over. He avoided her eyes until narrowing his eyes and she gave him a 'don't bullshit me' look. "yes.."

Emma smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him softy. Her hands rested on his chest. He groaned slightly as she pulled away, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something... and then he froze and closed it again.

"No comment?" Emma asked smugly, "You usually always have something witty to say."

She yelped, being pulled down onto his lap. She then gasped and looked over her shoulder. Her parents didn't come to see what the noise was. Snake had been passing by the door every 20 minutes, if her timing was correct, he'd be passing by in 10 minutes.

She looked back over and down at him, her eyes searching his for an answer. Did he want her as his girlfriend? She, Emma Nelson, crusader or Degrassi?

"This means you can't date anybody else." Emma reminded him, looking down at his shirt, "Or see other girls, behind my back."

He bit the end of his tongue, "Are you going to see other guys?"

"No." she blushed a little, "There hasn't been any _other _guys."

"You kissed _**Sully **_in front of me three weeks ago." Jay spoke his name with disgust.

"You kissed_ Alex_ in front of me for **weeks**. And dated her!"

"Well she was my girlfriend! You weren't."

"So that's how you treat your girlfriends! Why would I want to be one of yours?!" Emma sighed, shutting her eyes and got up off of him. "This can't work, Jay. You don't know how to seriously commit to someone."

His mouth dropped, and so did his heart into his stomach. He angered that she had control of him like that. "Fine!" he growled, "I can get _any _girl down at the ravine. I told you, I just _picked _you."

"Then you can ask them if they can be your next serial cheated on girl friend." snapped Emma, "Cause I'm not interested."

He got up madly, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll line up knowing it. Alex did, and you almost did."

"Get out." Emma snapped, crossing her arms and her eyes blazed with fury but trying to hold back tears. How did he go from so charming to such an ass again!?

"Just leaving." he snarled and Emma watched him storm to the door, slamming it shut.

She let the tears work their way to her eyes, and one slipped down her cheek. Damn Jay Hogart for stealing her heart.

She went down to her room, and grabbed her cell phone.

"Em?" came Manny's voice, "Are you still with Jay?"

"No!" Emma snapped and snuffled, "Manny I want to be meet a guy, a good guy! A good guy who will be a _good __**faithful **_boyfriend! That will show him."

"Show..who?"

"Nothing." Emma shut her mouth and then huffed, "Can you just help me?"

"Well you're in luck Em, it's almost summer and Summer flings are famously known for a reason."

"Can't wait.." Emma said rather dully and then gasped. No. No she knew how to hurt Jay like he had been hurting her. She knew what would drive him absolutely crazy. The case of the ex. "No I want to go away this summer."

"Really?" Manny sounded interested, "Where?"

"Wasaga."

...

...

**Author note: Uh oh! What do you think is going to happen!? What do you WANT to happen? Do you think she will actually go through with it?**


	6. Summer Love

"Bags ready and packed?!" Spike called out to the girls.

Manny and Emma shut the trunk of Manny new black car. Manny had gotten a car for her sixteenth birthday, Emma just got a lousy $60 bucks. But! She was happy they had a ride to Wasaga. A week after her birthday was when school was out. This summer was going to be fun!

Manny had an idea just what Emma was going there for, and she didn't have a good feeling about it but she _did _like the idea of the beach for the summer. She couldn't believe their parents were letting them do this!

Emma needed this trip to be fun. She really did.

She _really _had to forget about Jay.

"You have your cell?" Spike asked.

Emma wore her tank top and short jean shorts for the summer. Her sunglasses on her head. "yes mom!"

"Your money?"

"YES!"

"You girls have fun." Snake told them, pulling Spike to the side of him. Emma and Manny had plans to stay with Sean, Emma had already called him. They trusted Emma, they knew she was a smart girl. Snake was happy not to see Jay around either so she was back on his good side. He trusted Sean too.

It'd be nice for Manny and Emma to see their friend who had left to Wasaga after the shooting, and to get away from all the chaos it made.

Emma waved when she got into Manny's passanger side and Manny squeeled when she got in too. "This summer is going to rock!" she started up the car.

((((****)))

"I thought you said he lived in a trailer home?" Manny asked Emma, following her while rolling her luggage. She wore her famous pink bikini and jean skirt. She had cut her long pretty hair to just below her shoulders this summer.

Emma nodded, "He did. At least his parents did, he moved into his own apartment again that's right along the beach."

Emma looked a bit different too since her birthday and school finishing her sophomore year. Her hair had gotten longer, her straight across bangs grown out, a little taller, and already a tan from the start of summer.

Manny couldn't stop squeeling happily, "Em, this is going to be the best summer ever!"

Emma smiled over to her and went to the buzzer on the door to buzz Sean's apartment.

_"Emma?"_ came his eager reply.

Emma and Manny both smiled at another and said happily at the same time, "We're here!"

They heard him laugh and the door start buzzing to open, "Manny too, eh? Come on up."

(((((******))))))

"I'm glad you guys came up." Sean admitted. Emma and Manny sat on his couch and were impressed with his place.

Manny got up and peered out his balcony doors, "You can see the beach!" she exclaimed. He came up behind her and smirked.

"You want to go swim later?"

"Duh." she taunted him, giving him her famous playful eyeroll. He grinned sheepishly and itched the back of his neck before they turned back to Emma and Manny went back to sitting beside her.

Sean cleared his throat, "how have you guys been?"

"Can't complain." Manny declared

Sean looked at Emma since she was quiet, "You?" he asked, concerned.

Emma just smiled with a shrug, "I'm fine."

He nodded but clenched his jaw. He knew what she meant, okay but not fully alright. He would always be scarred from what happened too, the worst part was Emma was stuck in Degrassi. "You know you can come up here wheenver you want." he told Emma.

Emma was one of his best friends, as lame as that was to call your ex but she really was. She was the first person to ever believe in him, and he loved her. They just weren't relationship material. He was so glad they got past their issues.

"You too, Manny." he seemed to awkwardly shift and tried to explain himself, "You can come whenever you want, with Emma..o-or without. Whatever."

Manny shrugged simply ."Cool."

Emma rolled her eyes. Was she sensing something neither of these two were even picking up?

"What are the _guys _like here?" Manny asked for her and Emma's sake. Emma tried not to laugh, giving her a look and Sean smirked too, shaking his head.

"Same old Manny." he teased.

She gave him a playful glare. "Come on," she said, looking to Emma, "Em needs to move on from-"

Emma snapped at her, "Nobody."

Sean wasn't stupid and raised an eyebrow, "Move on from nobody huh?" he smirked at her glare. "Who is it?" he asked.

"No one." she snapped. _Your best friend. Your jerk of a best STUPID Hogart._

He shrugged, "Alright, you don't have to tell me but if you and Manny want me to show you the summer of your lives, you got it."

They nodded and Manny looked around, "I really like your place."

Manny was more impressed with his biceps though. His hair grew out a little, and since living along the beach he had a nice tan too and rocked that old wife beater of his.

He nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "I'm glad I can actually show off my accomplishments to people from Degrassi." he joked. He leaned back on his kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

Emma happily smiled at him, really glad he was doing good. He was one of her oldest friends, even if an ex, they still grew up together. "Your place is awesome, Sean."

Manny raised her eyebrows, "Got any party beverages?" she smiled innocently.

He laughed and nodded. "Let me go get you guys some.". He went towards the fridge and came back with a few beers. Manny got up with Emma to retrieve them, when she stopped in front of him, Sean couldn't help but stare as he handed Manny hers, especially because of that bikini. He wasn't blind, Manny had always been hot and he always liked her. It was the fact that she was such a good friend, and Emma's best friend, that he never made a move.

But something was telling him this summer, he might not be able to help himself.

Emma cracked her beer open with a smile and another eye roll as Sean and Manny continued talking, with sparks flying in the air.. Emma had to admit Sean had always at least respected her best friend, and her at least by not flirting with Manny or looking at Manny the way most guys did. He was free to now, and Emma saw the way they were looking at another. They _could _be a cute couple.. She never thought Manny would let him make a move though. Maybe she'd tell her it was okay to..

She sipped her beer and thought this was for the better. Trying something with Sean would of probably made a mess. She had to face it, she wasn't moving on. Somebody had her heart in the palm of his hand. She hadn't seen Jay in weeks. She was sad he never made it to her birthday. She hadn't seen him around even at the Dot.

"Beach time?" Sean asked them, snapping Emma out of it and grabbed a cooler. It was probably full of beers.

They agreed, and Emma changed into her white bikini.

They ended up on the beach, and Manny seemed to be having a blast. They rented some surf boards, and Sean was _trying _to teach them but there was no hope.

Emma leaned back on her elbows, laying on her towel to tan and she giggled watching Manny fall off the board agains from all the waves and Sean having to pull her back up from the water and into his arms. Emma could see Manny blushing from all the way where she sat in the sand.

Emma sighed and glanced at her cell phone. She sat up and grabbed her beer. She would **not **call him.

"I won't." she snapped at herself, gulping the rest of her beer. She wasn't a big drinker, but she needed this.

((((((******))))))

Emma was taking a small nap when Sean came over, running his hand through his wet hair and slapped her leg when he came to sit down next to her.

Emma opened her eyes and squinted them from the sun before turning her head towards Sean who nodded at her.

"So what's the real reason you came up here?" He asked simpler, "Whose the nobody?"

Emma sighed and sat up on her elbows again, avoiding his eyes and looking onto the ocean, "Jay Hogart."

She heard him almost croak. She couldn't look at him now. She looked down and played with the string on her bottoms.

Here comes the yelling..

"Okay.." he drifted slowly.

She looked over, slightly shocked. She raised her eyebrows, "Okay?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Not really _okay, _but i'm going to let you explain yourself."

"She doesn't need to," taunted Manny, coming up from behind and gave him a playful glare when she sat beside. "She can date whoever she wants."

"Ya but Jay?" Sean taunted Emma, giving her a look.

"He's **your **best friend." Emma reminded.

"You left Emma for him." joked Manny, receiving the glare now and she giggled.

Sean then wondered, "Is that why he dumped Alex?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged and honestly said, "I don't know what he wanted with me at all."

Sean gave her a look, "What do you _think _he wanted you for?"

"It was more than just that.." Emma muttered, looking down sadly and really believed that. Hoped.

Sean's eyes then widened and Manny shut hers tight. Emma hadn't noticed what she had just slipped out in front of Sean.

"You had **sex **with him?!"

Emma's eyes shut now and she groaned, sitting up. "Can you please not give me any more stress!? I came here to _relax."_

"Emma, you're better than that!"

"What if I'm not!? What if I liked it, huh!? I'm not a little girl anymore, Sean! So stop judging me." she choked on her words and scoffed. "I know I'm an idiot for falling for him, and I shouldn't of but-"

"You fell for him?" Sean stood up and snickered bitterly, he couldn't believe this."You fell for the spawn of Satan?"

Manny spoke up, "How come you can be his best pal but Emma can't?"

"Cause they're not just 'pals'. Did he.." Sean looked around before he grabbed Emma up, "Come on."

Emma groaned and shared a look with Manny, but they went back to the apartment.

((((*****)))))

Sean was trying to take this in, sitting back in the apartment, at the table with Emma and Manny sitting on the counter. "Did he.." he began to ask the question he wanted to on the beach, "Did you give him your virginity?"

"Yes."

Manny giggled to how blunt Emma was. Sean nearly groaned, throwing his head back

"He used you Emma! He took your virtue and just left you!"

"We did a lot more after that, Sean! It wasn't just a one night thing."

Sean shook his head, putting his hand up. "I can't listen to this." this was like listening to a baby sister talk about her sex life.

"They were cute together." Manny admitted. Emma even gave her a wierd look. Really? Manny thought that? The brunette nodded, "Jay seemed.._different _with her. But he clearly didn't want to admit it."

Emma then took a deep inhale and exhaled it slowly, "Can we _please _not talk about this?" she begged them. "I really want to just forget and have a good summer."

Sean clenched his jaw and looked at Manny. She gave him a look to back off and he sighed. "Fine." he nodded and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Thankyou.." Emma mumbled.

"Whose up for take out?!" Manny exclaimed. They both smiled over at her. God bless Manny.

((((((((********)))))))))

"You know she's right."

Sean looked up from sitting on the end of his bed, glaring at the floor like he was going to get into a fight with it. He blinked and glanced up to look down with a grumble to then glance back up quickly and his mouth fell.

Manny stood there, in just a long black t-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. He sat up and swallowed nothing since his throat was dry. Her petite little body leaned on his door and she spoke again with the voice Sean thought was the most beautiful thing. He always thought she had a cute voice. Was that wierd? It was somewhat raspy but soft and so feminine. Sexy.

Manny was sexy.

He couldn't help but admit it now. With her leaning on his door like that too was driving him crazy

"Whose right?" he asked, not being able to think right now.

Manny giggled a bit and stepped more into his room. "Emma. We're all grown up now." she came and sat beside him.

Seans hands tightened on his knees.

"You can't judge her for what she did with Jay. You did it with Amy, and Ellie."

He smirked a bit over to her, "Actually, only Ellie."

Manny pierced her lips together, trying not to laugh at him and he adored her dimples. "Really?" Manny giggled out loud, "Vampire girl was your first?"

"Least she wasn't my only." he taunted. Manny found herself actually bothered by the thought of him with other girls. It was probably the Wasaga beach sluts. "And at least my first wasn't some wanna be rockstar with a mop for hair." (Craig).

Manny laughed and punched his arm, "SEAN!"

"Hey!" he grabbed her wrist when she went to strike again and then had to pin her down as she kept giggling and struggling.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" she laughed and bit her lip from giggling and stayed still. Sean grinned back, laying over her and watched her catch her breath. He went serious, gazing around her goregous features.

"You know I hated when you dated that guy." he admitted.

Manny swallowed hard, looking down between them and saw what kind of position they put themselves in. His rock hard strong body laid over her, and he was settled between her legs. Her baggy shirt wasn't long enough and riding up her thighs the more she spread them for his body.

"Sean." she finally choked out, her heart thumping.

He was scared too, but slowly raised his hand and caressed her dark hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes stared back into his baby blues just as terrified. "Is this okay?" he asked her.

She stared at his lips, his head bowing slowly. "I don't know." she admitted breathlessly, "But I don't care right now." she leaned up, kissing him deeply and he kissed her back.

He kissed her slow and deep. Manny's gentle finger tips traced over jawline as he pressed his hips more into hers, making her pull away and moan.

"We can't." she insisted. "Emma."

Sean swallowed hard but nodded. It didn't stop him from staring at her though. "I didn't think this would ever happen between us," he smiled a little humourously.

She blushed and looked away as she thought about it and nodded. "Me either." she looked back up and shamefully admitted, "I had always thought you were hot though."

"Really?" he grew interested, smirking. "Why didn't you do something before Emma then?"

"I didn't think bad boys were my thing." she teased.

He taunted, "But losers like Jt and Craig were? I could of treated you so much better than those idiots-"

Manny cut him off, kissing him again. She couldn't help it. Sean made her heart pound. God, Emma was going to kill her! But she knew it too, Sean would treat her like a queen.

"Take off your pants." she seductively whispered in his ear. Sean froze and then groaned, watching her unbuckle his belt.

((((((******)))))))

"Come on, man!" Spinner snapped at Jay, sitting in his apartment, "Lets go out! I'm single, your single."

Jay just sipped his beer and snarled. "Leave if you want to." he kept his eyes focused on his tv.

Spinner sighed. Jay's been such downer since summer started. All he did was sit around, get drunk, and watch tv.

"There's no one else to hang out with." Spinner declared, rolling his eyes. "Manny dumped me, Paige hates me. Come on! Lets go pick up some girls."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to pick up any dumb bimbo whores."

"Who said they had to be bimbos?" joked Spinner, shrugging.

"They all are." muttered Jay, opening another can of beer. Did Spinner think he hadn't tried going after other girls? They weren't _good _enough, they weren't _**her**_.

Spinner got up, "Fine. God, **I **should of gone to Sean's this summer too. It'd be more fun than here"

Jay gave him a look, "What are you talking about?"

"Manny and Emma went to Wasaga." Spinner told him. "She dumped me and said her and Emma had some serious moving on to do."

Jay's hands felt sweaty, and he whipped his palms on his jeans. Who turned up the heat? It was fucking summer for Christ sakes.

"So they went to Sean's?" Jay had to ask.

"Are you deaf?" he taunted.

Jay looked at the ground and then the wall, staring blankly. He grabbed his beer and chugged it down his throat. "We're going to Wasaga." Jay said and stood up.

Spinner raised his eyebrows. "We are?"

"Go pack Spinster."

((*****)))

Jay was in his room, shoving his clothes and belongings into his duffle bag that sat on his unmade bed. This couldn't be right, Emma couldn't of gone there, she just couldn't of. That'd mean she went for Sean..and did that mean she **went **for Sean? Were Sean and her-

Jay's fist met the wall behind him, and he grabbed his fist out of the wall, staring at it and then around with wild eyes and breathing heavily.

"_Fuck!_" he hissed and sat down on his bed. He glanced at his bag and back at the wall in front of him.

He was jealous. Emma was making him furious with jealousy. She better **not **of slept with him, or even kissed him! Hell she better not of even flirted with Sean Cameron or he'd-

_**'You'd what?'**_ his thoughts taunted him, '_**Glare her to death? You lost her. She's free for all. Or have you forgotten why you sit at home every night, single, and drinking your pity down?'**_

Jay clenched his jaw and grabbed his phone, flipping it open and got Emma's number ready to call.

_**'You think she'd pick up? She shouldn't of even laid eyes on you in the first place. You lost your chance, idiot.'**_

_'No. I'm not losing her to Sean fucking Cameron or anybody. She belongs with me.'_

_**'You better start treating her right then.'**_

Jay put his splitting head into his hands, trying to stop fighting with, well, himself.

'_Look what she's doing to me, and she's not even around. God I fucking miss her. Her smile, that stubborn ass of hers. Oh, miss that ass too... and those lips..'_

_**'Just admit it to her, admit it and maybe she'd take your sorry ass back.'**_

"Ready?" A voice made him jump. Spinner stood with his bag ready to go and he laughed, "I am SO ready for beach babes."

_'I am SO ready to get Emma back'. _With that thought, Jay stood up with a determined plan to win her back and grabbed his bag.

"Lets go." he grabbed his car keys.


	7. Those Three Words

Manny tried to sneak out of Sean's room for the second day. She wore his shirt now that also hung off her shoulder from being so big and her so petite. She cringed, making a creak on the floor when she tried to make a trip to the bathroom.

Emma might of heard that from the couch!

Manny ran for the bathroom, and shut it behind her quickly but quietly. She shut her eyes and sighed, knocking her forehead on the door. She had to tell Emma today, weather she wanted to or not. What she was doing with Sean was wrong.

"Good night?"

Manny yelped and turned. Emma leaned against the sink, brushed her hair and raised her eyebrows.

"What? Good- huh? I wasn't-"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Manny." she sighed and put down the brush. "I'm more hurt that you're not telling me. I don't care that you and Sean are doing 'the dirty'." she frowned. "I just thought I was important enough to tell you."

"You are!" pouted Manny, her eyes watering and she groaned tossing her head back, "I've tried to say no but his biceps keep me coming back. Em, I've _never _felt this way for a guy before, so passionate. Sure I crushed on Craig hard before, but with Sean? It's hot, it's fun, it's new, and I'm happy." she threw her arms out, "I've never been happy with a guy before?!"

Emma laughed a little but still crossed her arms, looking upset.

"I wanted to tell you." whispered Manny, "It's the fact you're so important to me that I didn't. I hope you know that. I didn't know how to tell you. I kept convincing myself you wouldn't care anyways-"

"I don't."

"..and that you were in love with Jay-"

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed, horrified she said it out loud

Manny put her hand over her mouth and then dropped her arms, "I'm sorry," she winced, "But you are." she put her hands on her shoulders. "It's as hard for me to admit it as I'm sure it's hard for you but you've had this look in your eye since him and since you stopped seeing him, you've been so moopy and I'm sure it's not just the sex you miss because you're not that type of girl."

Emma's eyes stung with tears this time and she went to the wall, putting her back to it and slid down to her butt with a pout. Manny leaned down and sat next to her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Manny apologised, putting her head on Emma's when the blonde leaned hers on her shoulder.

Emma snuffled and played with her hands. "I never stood a chance with him."

Manny snorted, "Em, you're gorgeous. He may be a total babe but he's an ass. He never stood a chance with you. Good riddance, I say!"

"I wish it was that easy.."

"Well, Em, why do you think it's not?"

Emma thought seriously and confessed, "He knows me, Manny.. even the tiniest things. He's my _first_. He's.. he's always been around Manny and I'm not use to him being not. It's almost painful without him. I want him back in my life, even if we're just fighting. Yes, he is an ass.. but he's my ass." she joked and Manny lightly giggled with her. "And believe it or not he makes me feel good."

"More ways then one." smirked Manny at her.

"Shut up." Emma taunted, "You don't think I can hear you screaming in Sean's room? How do you think I found it dumb-head?"

Manny blushed hard with a smile of guilt.

They looked up when the door opened, and Sean came in and looked around. "Oh." he coughed, itching the back of his head and trying not to look at Emma without guilt. He also tried not to look at Manny who he liked wearing his t-shirt.

Damn she was a babe. His babe.

"Take it easy, lover boy." Emma taunted, "I know."

"You do?" he stared.

Manny nodded when he looked at her for assurance and she laughed. He looked so cute all startled.

Emma got up and patted his shoulder, "I do." she raised an eyebrow, "Break her heart and I'll kill you."

Manny bit her lip. He sheepishly grinned.

"Fair enough." he said

"I'm going to the beach." she announced, and she shut the door behind her, leaving him with Manny. Manny got up and crossed her arms to sort of hug herself.

"Um," she paused nervously, "I-It's not like we're in a relationship or anything, Sean. I'm totally cool with just a summer..fling.. you know?"

"you are?" he eyed her skeptically.

She nodded.

He stepped closer, "What if I don't want just a summer fling with you?"

Her heart pounded.

"What if I..." he shrugged at his _crazy _idea, "..thought about coming back to Degrassi?" he slid his hands on her hips, "For you."

"I'd be fine with that too." she giggled a bit, falling more into his arms when he pulled her in to kiss her passionately. She melted like butter in his strong arms.

While kissing her, he leaned to the left of them to run the shower. He smirked as she pulled away just to giggle and bite her lip. He leaned down, keeping his eyes hard on hers. He loved to see her shy, knowing she shouldn't be, not about her body, not with how experienced she was but she still blushed for him.

He smirked and pulled his t-shirt off her tight body, groaning when he had her naked body to himself again. She slid his boxers down his hips as she stood almost against him, and they slid down to his ankles past there. She smirked back at him face to face until she yelped as he grabbed her up into his arms. She held for her dear life to those biceps.

"Manny Santos, you do not know what you started." she giggled madly.

In the shower, he thrusted inside her blow by blow. He had her olive tanned thighs wrapped around his waist, her arms clutching his neck for balance as his massively strong hands rocked her hips up and down on him, in a beautiful yet rough rhythm.

"_Ohh, _Sean..." Manny was going to scream. This orgasm has been building for 15 minutes. He was good at this, REALLY good. Who knew Sean Cameron would be the guy for her. She giggled a little, nibbling his ear and he shuddered

Her moans echoing against the shower walls made him throb inside her. "I can't hold it any longer, Manny."

She ran her fingers through his wet hair, her head tossed back and eyes shut, "Just come, baby." She lifted her head back up, her big breasts against his chest, bouncing every time she bounced up and down.

"Fuck," he groaned, putting his forehead down on her shoulder and fucked her harder. He couldn't help it. He gave an animalistic groan and she felt him come hard. She clenched around him, coming too. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck, her eyes clenching shut hard and she screamed.

By the end of the violent mind blowing orgasm, Sean was panting, moving slowly and jerking the last of him inside her. Her legs were limp, her head leaning back on the wall and breathless herself.

He kissed her shoulder, slowly setting her down on the shower ground. Her legs were shaking and she tiredly smiled back at him as he grinned at her and lifted her chin, kissing her.

"If I knew you could screw a girls brain out like that," Manny teased, "I would of dated you sooner."

He followed her out of the shower chuckling and grabbed her. "That so? You just using me for sex, Miss Santos?"

She leaned back from his kiss but stayed in his arms, her hands on his shoulders. Her upper body leaning only a little further away. "What else would I be using you for?" she smoothed her hands down to his arms, "Other than lifting heavy things."

He chuckled and leaned her body back on the sink, and she slowly sat up on it, and he stood still naked between her legs.

"Sean," she said with a small pout, leaning down and kissing his muscular chest, "I don't think I can go for a third round." she teased.

He only cupped her face, bringing her to look at him and slid them through her hair. "Manny this isnt just sex for me."

Manny melted. "It's not for me either, Sean. It's just a bonus." she shrugged her shoulder and looked down. "you know I care about you. We've been best friends since we were little."

He nodded, stepping closer and looked down at her so lovingly. "I know. That's why I wanna say I love you."

Manny lifted her eyes, shocked. She loved himtoo, b-but he was already saying it?

He licked his lips nervously, his thick shaped eyebrows furrowing. She knew this was hard for him to say. "I already love you so I know I'm going to fall for you fast."

"I've already fallen, Cameron." she sighed happily, ready to kiss him and cupped his face too.

"Good." he happily leaned down and kissed her hard.

(((((*****))))))

The door knocked, and a dressed Manny came over to get it. Sean was already there, cooking lunch so got the door first.

He smirked at her before opening it and she laughed rolling her eyes.

"DUDE!"

Spinner and the one and only Jay Hogart stood at Sean's door. A big smile only on Spinner face. Spinner noticed Manny over Sean's shoulder and sighed. His ex. He knew she'd be here there, he'd just have to ignore her.

Sean eyed him weirdly most, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Jay stood there, eyes back on Manny who stared at him in disbelief. She had a feeling he knew Emma was here. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms madly. He cleared his throat and looked around. "Emma here?"

Oh. That reminded Sean..

**BAM!**

Manny gasped, leaning down to Jay's body that was bent and holding his nose. "Sean!" she snapped at him.

Jay looked up, whiping his bloody nose. "Gee, I wonder what you think you know." he taunted, sending a glare Manny's way.

Sean knew about him and Emma, didn't he?

Manny rolled her eyes at him and just helped him inside. Sean paced madly and yelled, "Why let him in? So he can screw you too!?"

"SEAN!" she snapped more at him, sending him a look to make him stop acting his way.

He huffed, but softened. He turned so he could calm down and crossed his arms. Manny came up from behind and put her arms around his shoulders, putting her chin on his shoulder. "Sean, he's clearly here because he **cares."**

"Emma can do better."

Jay glared over, standing in the kitchen now with a towel to his nose and Spinner searching Sean's fridge before he turned and noticed the scene with Manny and Sean.

"Ya." joked Manny, turning him around. "But it's her choice."

Sean sighed, glancing at Jay who lowered his eyes. He looked back to Manny and nodded before leaning in and kissing her softly. She was probably the only girl whose ever controlled his anger in less than 5 seconds. She had to be the one.

"What the hell is this!?" Spinner spat, pointing between the two.

Sean glanced weirdly at him as Manny huffed and explained, "I dated Spinner for like," she glanced at Spinner, "_two seconds! _Before dumping him a week ago." she send him a glare.

Spinner threw his arms out, "You and... Sean and you..you and Sean!?"

"Got a problem with it?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to Spinner. Spinner nearly jumped back and lifted his hands up in the air. Jay even chuckled.

"No, no. No problem." he looked to Manny and insisted, "Hope you're happy."

Sean turned back to Manny with a small smirk who beamed, "I Am." she tangled her fingers with his. "Now," she pulled Sean towards the door, "If you're here for what I think you're here for.." she was mostly talking to Jay, "She'll be back any minute."

Sean opened the door but they paused when Spinner didn't move. "Come on doofus!" Manny snapped at him but rolled her eyes smiling when he followed them.

"Where we going?"

"The beach."

Sean was last to close the door but paused and pointed warningly at Jay. "You seriously hurt her again Jay? And I'll break your nose next time."

Jay just snarled down at his bloody towel but frowned after a moment, looking back at Sean and went serious. He clenched his jaw and nodded, meaning it. Sean saw the look in his eyes and nodded back, closing the door behind him.

Jay watched the door shut and he sighed, looking back down. His heart was racing, he didn't know what he'd say to her, but he had three words in mind..

**REVIEW THE CHAPTER YOU READERS THAT AREN'T REVIEWING! Or there won't be another chapter! muahahah. Only I will know how it ends! **


	8. Boundaries and Consequences

Emma came in, her hair naturally wavy from the beach but dry and in her white bikini.

"You walked home in _that?"_

Emma's body froze when she had turned to close the door behind her. That was Jay. That was **Jay's ** voice. What the hell was he doing here?

She turned, and he stood leaning on the wall in front of her in the entrance hallway. How had she not seen him when she entered?

He had his arms crossed across his chest and it'd been a little while since seeing him. He looked unreadable, but serious.

"The beach is like_ right outside_." she tried to snicker at him but her heart was pounding hard and she tried to walk around him to walk further into the apartment but he grabbed her arm.

She gasped when his other hand grabbed her chin and tilted it up towards him so he could kiss her hard. Her small yelped was muffled by his kiss, his hand going to the back of her nape to keep her from pulling away and she moaned but whimpered into the kiss.

She finally shoved his chest away from hers. "**What are you doing!?"**

He panted, and she was breathless too but glared madly. He swallowed and looked up, "I don't wanna be.._apart_ anymore." he didn't know how else to explain it. How empty he felt without her. He looked back at her, looking hopeless.

What was _happening _to him?

Emma crossed her arms now and squinted her eyes madly at Jay, "I'm sorry, but aren't you busy with all those **other girls?"**

He followed her to the kitchen, where she grabbed a cup and rolled her eyes. How dare he come here! How did he know she was here?! She was going to kill Manny and Sean.

She leaned on the sink counter, and it wasn't long until she felt his body against hers. Her back to his stomach.

"Jay, go away." she plead, turning on the water and filled her cup.

His hands went on her bare waist. Being in a bikini suddenly made Emma feel stupid. She closed her eyes and the water kept going as his hands creeped around to the front of her stomach, and his fingers slowly dug into her bikini bottoms.

She felt herself wet already and needy for him. For Jay.

"No!" Emma snapped and turned around, his hands throwing themselves off her. She glared up at him when his body still trapped hers up against the sink.

"Look, I'm **sorry **alright!?" he yelled down at her, "What else do you want from me, Emma?"

"There are boundaries Jay, and consequences to what you do to people!" she said, looking frustrated. She hated losing her control, but Jay Hogart did that to her.

"What did do I do to you?" He asked, while rolling his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. Was he **joking? **

He sucked in a sharp breath, looking down and feeling her hands tearing apart his button on his jeans. He shut his eyes in bliss when her little but ever so tight strong hand wrapped around his shaft and he got instantly hard.

"How do you like being _played_ with?" She had begun lightly rotating her thumb over the fat mushroom head of his cock. He began to react to her touch with little twitches here and there and slight gasps. Emma couldn't help but tilt her head and gaze up at his pleasured reactions. He looked kinda cute.

He tried not to laugh, grinning smugly with pleasure. "Kinda like it." he tormented her. He knew what she was trying to say, that she didn't like when he tried to control her and her body. She wanted him to be more 'gentle' was the word? Less animalistic.

He groaned "You can't _**blame**_ me for wanting you Emma." She starts to stroke faster. Her other hand reaches up and cradles the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair and he shut his eyes tighter. "That feels so good, baby."

She got right to the point, stopping her hand and he nearly whimpered. Clenching his member tightly, she began stroking again but slowly and he hissed as she whispered close to his lips, "I **blame** you for treating me like a slut. I'm a _person_, Jay."

"I-I know, baby." he panted, then sighed, leaning his forehead down onto hers, "That feels real good Em."

Her heart skipped. He called her 'Em'. His cock was rock hard in her hand, throbbing and even she could feel it. He reached his hands up her body to caress her bikini covered (not so covered) breasts. Emma bit her lip from moaning out. This was supposed to be **his punishment. **

She stopped there, squishing out from between him and the sink and he groaned madly when her left left his hardon. He turned his head and glared at her, tucking himself in his pants and knew she wasn't coming back to finish

She raised an eyebrow and went back to the door to leave again, "Not fun being played with like that huh?"

"I believe I at least let you come." his bitter reply was shut out as she slammed the door behind her, going back down to the beach to meet up with their friends.

He tossed his head back, groaning in frustration but sighed and bit the end of his tongue. He looked to where she left and whispered to himself, "Boundaries and consequences.."

Fine. Guess he was going to have to follow these 'rules' now.

He grabbed his sunglasses to go follow her down the stairs and to the beach to stop, and look down at his 'problem' in his pants. Maybe he'd shower first. A nice cold shower.

When he reached the beach, the girls were laughing madly together and Sean and Spinner had just come back from sea- doing on the water.

Manny noticed Jay come back first and tried to hold back her smile, "Jay, what took you so long?"

Jay growled at both of them, noticing Emma just smirk into her water bottle and he grabbed a beer for himself to have. He sat down next to her.

Sean couldn't help but chuckle, noticing how different Jay was now. Even if he hadn't been here for more than two hours it was safe to say Jay was too proud to admit Emma had him wrapped around her finger.

Sean thought, _Finally..a girl to put him in his place._ He should of known a girl to do that was Emma.

Spinner put his radio on by where the girls were sitting on their towels. Animal, by Neon Trees began to blast and Manny moved towards Sean, pecking him on the lips as Emma glanced at Jay and giggled from her spot.

"You think this is funny?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows at her innocent shrug and giggled until she yelped when his hand reached out and he grabbed her chin. She gave him a knowing look, waiting for him to sneer at her or something..for him to only to shock her with a soft tender kiss.

She softened, slowly pushing her lips back against Jays and tingles ran through her body. He kissed her so gently, so softly. His grip on her chin had even lightened tenderly.

Hmm...maybe Jay Hogart **could **learn to love.

(((**)))

The three guys had a beer together as they watched the girls swim far out in the ocean. Sean brought his beer bottle to his lips before he spoke, "You and Emma seem... close."

Jay gulped his and looked over at Sean. Spinner blinked and looked between them awkwardly. "Yup." was all Jay could say. He then sighed, knowing Sean was just looking out for Emma. Jay respected that, but Sean had to understand she was with **him now. **

"Are you guys back together?" Sean asked, finally glancing at him. "After the way you treated her?"

Jay clenched his jaw and looked down, "I may be too cruel to Emma sometimes, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. I did. **I do. **More than I could even bare. She knew what she was getting into with me.."

Sean furrowed his eyebrows, until he clenched his jaw and took a deep breath too. That was true. He nodded, and Jay nodded back sincerely. Good. Glad they could settle their peace with that.

Jay smirked watching Emma get into a splash war with Manny out in the ocean. He was going to treat her right for now on. That girl belonged with him. It was Jay and Emma now.. not Sean and Emma, nor Jay and Alex.

Jay and Emma.

_**(Neon trees- Animal)  
>Oh oh. I want some more<br>Oh oh. What are you waiting for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight<br>Oh oh, I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting?**_

Here we go again, oh, oh

**A/N : REVIEWS! Shall I go on or leave it here? It was kind of a cute ending, gives the potential of what Jay and Emma could of had in Degrassi. Felt like this would of been a good way to fall in love with how the Degrassi writers put them together (Fooling around behind Alex's back and all). I can't go on without some ideas thought because I'm slowly running out of them. **


End file.
